This invention relates to the treatment of acne and more particularly relates to improved compositions and methods for treating severe cystic acne with isotretinoin or a related retinoid wherein taurine is co-administered with the retinoid to reduce the side effects thereof.
Isotretinoin (13-cis-retinoic acid) is sold by Roche Laboratories under the trademark ACCUTANE.RTM.. The compound, which is related to both retinoic acid and retinol (Vitamin A), is considered to be a significant advance in the treatment of patients suffering from severe cystic acne. Isotretinoin and related retinoids or retinoic acid derivatives inhibit sebaceous gland function and keratinization and are considered to combat virtually all mechanisms that create acne.
Unfortunately, in view of the significant adverse side effects associated with its use, isotretinoin therapy is reserved for patients with severe cystic acne who are unresponsive to conventional therapy, including systemic antibiotics. Of particular concern is the teratogenicity of the drug which is considered to produce such common patterns of malformations in infants as to be referred to as the Accutane Syndrome. In view of the teratogenicity of the retinoids, including isotretinoin, patients who are pregnant or are not using an effective contraceptive, should not be treated with this class of acne agents. A substantial problem exists when dealing with teen-age girls or single women who may deny they are sexually active, as physicians are reluctant to disbelieve their patients.
In view of the value of isotretinoin therapy, there exists a substantial need for compositions and methods that reduce the side effects of this retinoid without decreasing its effectiveness in the treatment of severe cystic acne. Reduction of side effects might also enable the agent to be more widely used. The present invention fulfills that need.